interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beelim/Age of Darkness II
Age of Darkness 2: Shadows and Steel" August 1947: "Another war, another peace. Or so it would seem to all and sundry after having seen the depths of human catastrophe and depravity in the latest war, but even so the shadows of conflict are seeping across the earth even in this time of healing and mourning. For this is the age of the nuclear superpower — a time when nations now possess the ability to erase others off the face of the earth wholesale, or to harness the same powers to contrive wonders hitherto unknown to man. A time when two different paths to destiny are set on a collision course with one another. Be it through social revolution or individual enterprise, or by founding a new world order of your own, you now hold the fate of the world of the hands - either to lead civilisation to reach new shining heights - or to smother your foes with the fallout of an impending age of darkness." Confirmed factions/Independent playables # Turkey - 3 - (replaces Mongols) # Spain - 3 - (replaces Aztecs) # Greece - 3 (replaces Iroquois) # Persia - 3 (replaces Inca) # Finland - 3 (replaces Maya) # United States of America - 3+ (as Turkey) # Portugal - 3 (replaces Nubians) # Japan - 3+ (as British) # ROC # Yugoslavia # Austria # Malaysia # Indonesia # Pakistan # Israel # Peru # Colombia # Ecuador # Cuba # South Africa # Libya # ROK # DPRK # Communist China # Iraq # Syria # Soviet Union - 3+ (as itself) # United Kingdom of Great Britain - 3+ (replaces Netherlands) # France - 3+ (replaces America) # Arab League # Argentina - 3 (replaces Greece) # Brazil - 3 (replaces France) # ROV # North Vietnam # Thailand # Kampuchea # Philippines # Australia # Canada # New Zealand # NATO # Warsaw Pact AND (CtW-only factions with no buffs).... # Germany - 3+ (as itself) # Egypt # Angola # Mozambique # Rhodesia/Zimbabwe # Czechoslovakia # African Union # Hungary - 1? (replaces Bantu) # Italy # Nordic Council (the Scandinavian nations) # Bulgaria - 1 (replaces Japanese) # Romania - 1 (replaces Romans) # Netherlands & Dutch East Indies - 3 (Korea) # India - 3 (as itself) # Poland - 3 (replaces Egypt) # Mexico What else? *Building sets are no longer based on tribe, but rather on the location. Only military buildings have any ethnic contonations. *New 3-level tech tree: Industrial, Nuclear, and Information, being **3rd-generation Industrialisation **Advanced Control Rods **Digitisation Some ideas for WartotalXD: Instead of a complicated what-if, let us have 6 simple scenarios: *Checkpoint Charlie - starts from 1947 to 1960 *1st Nuclear Crisis - eve of Khruschev's campaign against Kennedy *Rise of the Reds - Communism is seemingly winning everywhere, and America must fight in order to survive. This is during the final years of the Vietnam War, and lasts until the 1980s *2nd Nuclear Crisis - it's the end of the 70s, and the capitalist world seems to be losing steam. Additionally, nuclear tensions between the Soviets and the Americans are still just as high. *New World Order - Communism is gone, and Gorbachev has also fallen. In this brave new post-Soviet world, new challenges and new dangers await. *Red Dawn - is based on the film of the same name. In it, **The USA, China and the UK have been nuked, nuked areas cannot be revived. EVER. **The Soviets control most of the world outside of NATO, and **the Soviets have captured Western Canada and the central USA. **USA has a few cards but Soviets are out of resources. I also have some ideas I cribbed from Rise of Kings 2 for units: Supply *At level 8. territories instantly form a permanent supply depot. *Some territories have a max level beyond which they can't be upgraded. For instance, the interiors of USA, Sahara, Arabian peninsula and northeastern Russia have these penalties.But a merchant or businessman character can be sacrificed to bypass these. Fleets can be used to either offload marines, or appear as a usable unit to accompany armies. Supplements the moving army marker system from Rise of Nations. *A fleet costs 200 tribute, and can be upgraded like a city. *A fleet may be stationed ONLY on territory that has an actual littorial area. *Armies can be "teleported" to it, but will arrive on the fleet only on the next turn. *When a fleet is asked to position itself at a sealane where a hostile fleet is positioned, it will begin an attack. *The higher a fleet's level (max 8) the stronger it becomes. *Letter of Marque can be used to summon a fleet for free (the card is then lost) Warplanes *warplanes can be used to provide for two things: either allow for the option to play an airlift scenario against an AI/human-aligned AI or be used to bombard enemy territories, to either weaken them or gain various bonuses. Warplanes can be made to carry atomic warheads, but count towards your max nuke count per turn (see below) Characters *can come in different levels. In long 50-year campaigns their levels are static and can only be improved with bonus cards, but in short campaigns they can level over time. There are the following: **General - a general attached with an army can recruit specialised units and also allows the free use of a general in a generic battle scenario. Generals are military men and bring in all sorts of abilities to help you as long as they stay alive. Generals can be made to defect. High-level Generals can be converted to politicians. Generals move one territory per turn. **Agents - agents are ostensibly either businessmen or journalists, and function either as spies or merchants, depending on what ability you pick. Unlike Rise iof Nations ctw resources are accessible only if you have a merchant collecting that rare resource. High-level Agents can be converted to high-level politicians. Agents cannot enter enemy territory with a level of 5 or higher. **Politician - politicians are congressmen and are permanently attached to the territories they live in. the politician will most likely have all sorts of abilities, such as making buildings cheaper, faster units, etc. If the territory a politician is occupying is taken, the politician will be moved to your capital, or killed or taken prisoner if he is unlucky. A politician increases your tribute per turn depending on how much tribute can be obtained from that area, +10. So for instance if he is in an area that would provide 100 tribute when captured, he will collect 110. Politician levels cap his tribute score, so for instance if he has 8 levels, we could have him trap only 12% of tribute at level 1 but have a full 100%. **Scientists - functions as a group of scholars, and can only move one space per turn. scientists can be made to defect. A scientist can detect nukes on fleets next to him, and may make techs cheaper. *In all cases, when characters level, they can be provided either with tactical abilities or strategic abilities. The more characters you have of each type, the lower their loyalty and easy of being turned. *Characters can be levelled, either by playing cards on them, by purchasing upgrades with tribute (very costly) or by your end score at the end of each battle. The ratio of experience gained from real time battles depends on the level - as they get higher, they gain less from your battles. *Nukes - I hated how you could have a missile scrum when you fired nukes in RoN. What sould be done is that you can only fire 2 nukes in a single turn, which allows for more strategic depth in using them - do you target your opponent's population centres do hurt his economy, or do you use the nukes to destroy his own nukes? **A nuke can be attached to an area - or attached to a fleet or an air force. You need a scientist or a general to spot nukes on fleets - ie, if a general is in an adjacent territory, he also oversees fleets stationed next to him. **You cannot have more than 1 nuke in a territory at any given point in time. The nukes attached to air forces also includes this. **When a nuke is fired, it does not hit until the end of the round. Other players will receive warnings and will be allowed to launch nukes. Only at the end of the round are the nukes allowed to fall. **Nukes result in trade embargos. If you nuked a nation, any allies with it will boot out your characters and armies immediately (they will be sent to your borders with that nation) and will deny you further access to their geographical territory. So for instance, if Israel is allied to USA but nukes Iraq, a USA ally, any acess settings USA has for Israel will be reset, evicting all Israeli armies and characters from US soil. To re-enter, Israel will have to re-negotiate with the USA but it wll not be an easy task. CtW diplomacy Aside from the usual peace-neutral-hostile statuses of a conquest scenario, CtWs are more interesting, aside from the usual 4 statuses of war, peace satellite, and alliance. Peace *Allow ambassadors - merchant agents are allowed into the ally's territories. *Allow scientific co-operation - scientists can be moved into the ally's territories - in all CtW scenarios, the USA and Russia are at peace, and have embassies open for New World Order, Checkpoint Charlie and 2nd Nuclear Crisis. Alliance An alliance can be struck where your troops will help to reinforce bordering territories under attack. Allies can provide the following *Default alliance - usual as in CtW, will co-operate only if bordering states are attacked but nothing else. *Military access - units can be stationed in the territories. If that territory is attacked, that scenario will run like a hybrid scenario, where your alliy has cities and infrastructure, but all you have is an airfield to call in reinforcements. *Allow military consul - generals can be moved into the ally's territories *Allow diplomatic access - journalist agents are allowed into the ally's territories. Satellite A nation is occupied by your empire but retains control of its own tribute gain and its borders, but its armies are yours to command. A satellite is still free to move its characters around, however. Category:Blog posts